Prussia's Birthday, Canada's Gift
by Nodachin
Summary: It's Prussia's awesome birthday, however, because of some happenings, Canada began feeling otherwise and started to feel as if it was his birthday instead. PruCan


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, because if I did- you'd rather not know. There are things in the world that are better left unsaid, 'cuz only God knows how much damage it may cause.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Canada, with Love<strong>_

**~ One – shot ~**

* * *

><p>Today is the birthday of the most awesome nation in the world; Prussia, also known as Gilbert Beilschmidt. Almost all of the nations, including his awesome self, have a gift for the said Prussian already, almost all, except for one, and that nation would be Canada, aka: Matthew Williams. Truth be told, the mentioned Canadian has been crushing on the seemingly albino for a very long time now, to be quite exact, on the day he read on Prussia's blog that he loves maple syrup and pancake, which was like a hundred years ago or so and these feelings were just made stronger after the former nation proved himself to be able to notice and to distinguish him from his brother, America, very well. For one, Prussia was one of a kind… for two, the kind that is suited for him. But…of course he'll never let that be known, ever! Considering the fact that Prussia seems to be the type to avoid marriages at all cost, bringing him to the conclusion that romance is a big 'NO NO' to the other!<p>

Putting that topic aside, Canada let out a sigh of frustration, just what exactly can he give that ruby red eyed man for his special day? Not getting any good suggestions from his brain, Canada seeks for the help of his hyperactive brother, "America, a-ano… what's your gift to Prussia?"

America tilted his head at first. When the question finally sank in, he raised his pointing finger and replied, "Hamburgers!"

Quite puzzled, not knowing why America would give Prussia hamburgers for his birthday, Canada decides to ask, "Why hamburgers?"

The former colony of United Kingdom grinned, "That's because heroes gives gift from the heart!"

From the heart, he says? Ahh! From the heart, like, adding love to those you do, right? Hmm, if that's the case, then, maybe he should give him something— something, something he would enjoy doing and Prussia would appreciate obtaini- pancakes. Definitely pancakes, with maple on syrup on top too, not to add! Smiling in assurance, Canada turns to America, "I see, thanks." with that, he exits the room, practically hopping as he hugged on his bear, warmly, "Kumajichii! I finally thought of something."

The white bear was silent for a while, finally, after a few minutes, "It's Kumajiro. Who are you?"

Canada smiled as he opened the door to the kitchen, "I'm Canada! The pancake expert!" with that, the blond man began making pancakes, making pancakes with all his heart and love, with syrup on top, may I add.

After a few hours of baking and arranging, finally, the Canadian was able to come up with an extremely beautiful presentation. So beautiful and delicious that it would put Italy's pasta to shame!

* * *

><p>After finalizing everything, Canada, then, proceeds to Germany's place, in where Prussia is currently residing. Hesitantly, he goes for the doorbell. Much to his luck, the person who answered the door was Prussia, "Aah! It's you! Francis' former colony, right?" exclaimed the white blond haired one.<p>

Canada began blushing. Damn it, even just the sound of Prussia's voice makes him feel so- excited, why does he need to be so freaking hot? Shaking the thoughts away, Canada eyes Prussia, which made him feel much more nervous yet excited than before, "I- ha-happy birthday Prussia-kun!" he half yelled as he extended his arm, holding up the basket in front of Prussia's face.

The birthday boy looked extremely stunned. Carefully, he takes the basket, soon, for some unknown reasons, a grin managed to make its way to Prussia's lips, "Thanks a lot, but I'm afraid this is insufficient."

The blush on Canada's cheeks quickly faded away and was instantly replaced by a frown, "Excuse me?"

All of a sudden, the former nation leaned down and went for a kiss. Holy mother of Gilbird— w-what was that for? The kiss may not have lasted for a minute or so, however, it was very much- well, unexpected and somehow, exciting.

After parting, Prussia smirked, "Yup! Now your gift is complete! Now let me see what we got here!" he squealed like a childish brat and began digging in the basket. As he gasped in amazement and gratitude due to the Canadian's gift, the said nation could only blush.

Somehow, even though today is Prussia's birthday, it feels as if it's his and just won a kiss, from Prussia, not to add.

"Veeeh…? Canada-kun…? Are you okay?" a certain Italian popped out of nowhere.

"Bruder (brother)… what did you do?" another European country asked.

The Prussian grinned like the awesome man he is, "Claimed my awesome birthday kiss~, kesesesese!"

Italy tilted his head in confusion, meanwhile, Germany, he jaw dropped as if he were to die.

Yes… Prussia is indeed the most awesome of the awesome, and I highly doubt anybody would disagree! (Except for Hungary, Austria… and… well… a couple more nations)

* * *

><p><strong>. The end .<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright, so this is the rewritten version of 'The Best Birthday Gift Ever', veeh~! XD Anyway, this fanfic is dedicated for Prussia! Happy Birthday Prussia! Right… so, this is my first PruCan fanfic, however, I wish you wouldn't take it easy on me! Hope you'd send me your most honest and sincere opinions! I don't mind even if it's negative and if your approach is harsh, mild or gentle as long as your intentions are pure! I'm sure there are tons of grammatical errors, simply because I suck, just like that, so, I hope you do tell me if you spot one! If you have any suggestions or advice on how I may be able to improve this story or my writing skills in general, then, do not hesitate to tell me. Again, I do not care whatever approach you use on me as long as your intentions are pure! Okay, that's all. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and… once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRUSSIA!_

_Lots of love,_

_Nodachin~ xD _


End file.
